Run, Don't Walk
by Amelia Letter
Summary: Fights happen. It's common knowledge. Gods forbid that Aphrodite will ever let a relationship be perfect. But when you want to win her back-"Go now! Run, man!"-Run, don't walk. The clock keeps ticking and time's running out. Just run. One-shot.


**AN: Hey! Amelia Letter here with another epic one-shot! May I just say that the Percy Jackson series is fantastic? And so are Percy and Annabeth. But only when they're together! Oh yeah, and _Hey Monday_ is a pretty awesome band if you're ever bored and need new music to listen to. Anyways, I'm rambling, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Percy Jackson, Luke would have survived and the series would have been 10 books long. So I am not Rick Riordan. Also, I'm not as cool as _Hey Monday_, so _"Run, Don't Walk"_ isn't mine either!**

* * *

><p><em>I am restless and I keep trembling<br>__Everyone watch me as I descend  
><em>_Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
><em>_I've finally stopped, stopped making sense_

_I can't stop talking to myself  
>I'm a desperate cry for help<em>

Ever since that one day, that one day when everything got ruined, I had been going crazy. I couldn't sit still. I mean, I know that's normal for me because of all the ADHD stuff, but this was different. Different as in _I-want-to-do-something-but-I-don't-know-if-I-should_ different. I started spending more time inside. I hadn't even practiced sword fighting. That's how miserable I was. Nico even caught me talking to myself once. Mr. D told me that I looked so desperate, _he_ couldn't even laugh. But who cares what _he_ says.

_Run, don't walk  
>The sky is falling through<br>Don't talk tonight, so confused  
>I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

_I don't care where we are or where we're heading to  
>But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

It was so different with Annabeth. There really was no word to describe it. It was just Annabeth. Whenever she talked about all the architectural stuff she loves so much, I always got so confused and lost. But I loved it. Being confused and lost in Annabeth was like having an unlimited supply of chocolate ice cream. Or blue cake. It was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't have cared less where we were or what was happening, as long as she was there, I was alright. She was my oxygen.

_My mouth keeps moving but I've lost focus now  
>Clock keeps ticking, time's running out<br>Where we're headed, there is no heading back  
>Tripping ugly, I'm losing ground<em>

_I can't stop talking to myself  
>I'm a desperate cry for help<em>

The first person that tried to talk to me after _'The Fight'_, as it was beginning to get called around camp, was Nico. But he wasn't any help. He just sat there looking uncomfortable and told me that I was talking to myself. He dashed out of there after that. I'm pretty sure he got dared to do it.

Anyways, after Nico, it was Grover.

I know. How helpful can Grover be?

It took him long enough, too. A whole two weeks after my miserable fight and break-up with Annabeth. _A whole fourteen days_. At least he was more help. Yeah, he was plenty more help than Nico. He didn't say anything when I kept talking to myself.

"Percy, you need to pull yourself together…" Grover started, but trailed off. He probably was scared of saying the wrong thing.

And then I just broke down. I spilled out _every single thing_ I felt. I spilled everything that happened in 'The Fight'. I wasn't even paying attention or focusing on what I was saying. It was just coming out like this one huge waterfall. And then when I finally stopped, Grover was looking at me with this meaningful, pitying look. I was pretty sure he was going to say something deep like, '_I get your feel, bro'_, so he surprised me when he finally spoke.

"You have to get her back, Percy. And as far as I can tell, you're losing time. She's not going to be yours for long. Where you two are heading right now, there's no turning back if you don't act quickly," he said sternly.

"Okay, thanks, man. So, what should I say? I mean, I need to get ready and–" I started, only to get cut off by Grover.

"Go now! Run, man!"

_Run, don't walk  
>The sky is falling through<br>Don't talk tonight, so confused  
>I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

_I don't care where we are or where we're heading to  
>But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

"All right! Gods, don't have a hissy fit!" I defended, slowly standing up and moving to make myself look presentable.

"Leave! Now! Who cares what you look like? Run there!" He yelled.

"FINE!" I said and ran out of my cabin. He scared me so bad; I didn't even bother to notice all those little imperfections.

I ran like crazy. I swear I was faster than Hermes. Anyways, point is, I got to Cabin Six pretty fast. And when I got there, I just stood there, right in front of the door, remembering something. The Athena campers were at Archery. I remembered Annabeth's schedule. She probably wasn't even in there. And even though I didn't believe she was in there, some part of my brain lifted my right hand and knocked on the familiar door.

And it swung open. Revealing the one person that could always brighten my day. She looked a little dishevelled, which was odd. Annabeth always stayed on top of things. Not like it mattered. The mere sight of her made me want to laugh and cry and hug her. But I couldn't.

_For the record, when I'm with you  
>Things are looking better for once<br>Everything is brighter  
>Than the darkness before you<em>

"Percy?" She asked quietly.

"Is anybody else in the cabin?" I asked.

"Uh, no, everybody's at Archery. Why…" she started, but I walked into the cabin. She looked after me with a slight frown. "… Uh, okay…"

"I need to talk to you," I told her once she closed the door and walked in, too.

"Percy–" she started, but I cut her off.

"I swear, whenever I'm with you, everything is a million drachmas better. Even algebra. And that's coming from me. And I swear the one light bulb in my cabin that's burnt lights up again once you walk in."

"Percy–"

"And even Nico seems less like the _dark _son of Hades we all know whenever you talk to him. You brighten up everything and everyone, you–"

"Percy!" I stopped rambling and looked at her. She looked near tears.

"Annabeth…"

"Listen to _me_."

_Run, don't walk  
>The sky is falling through<br>Don't talk tonight, so confused  
>I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

"You're the one person I can always amaze. You're the one person that can say anything and make me laugh. You can bring light into the grimmest situations," she paused holding back a sob. I really couldn't believe my ears. "We fought over our _differences_. But our differences are what keep us together."

She paused and looked at me with an intense look, and I looked back at her in the same way. Or at least what I hoped was in the same way. It was completely silent and the only thing that was in my head was how there was some strands of curly blond hair in her face and how she was recently reading _Ancient Roman Architecture: Volume IX_ and how she was wearing my favourite basketball player's jersey with the shorts that she specifically had for going to the beach _only_.

_Run, don't walk  
>The sky is falling through<br>Don't talk tonight, so confused  
>I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

"I'm sorry!" We both blurted out at the same time. She pressed her lips together, because she was holding back a smile. I just smiled as widely as I could.

"_I'm_ sorry," I repeated.

"And so am I," she said, now smiling also.

"Don't be. I'm the Seaweed Brain."

"Percy, I _did_ kind of start the fight…"

"Put it behind you. It never happened," I said, stepping closer to her.

"But it's one of the things that brought us closer," she said, taking a step toward me also.

"Then think of it like that, Wise Girl."

"I will, Seaweed Brain."

And with that final word, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Because, let's face it, what's a make-up conversation without a make-up kiss. And just like that, we were heading the one way that made sense. And just like that, I was immediately taken by her, lost in her, all over again.

"Wow, guys. Why don't you go to Percy's cabin? It's actually _empty_," a voice from the door said. We jumped apart.

"Uh-huh, sure Malcolm. Whatever," Annabeth said, smiling like crazy. I looked up at Malcolm.

"You know what? That's a good idea. Thanks!" I said. I took Annabeth's hand and led her out of the Athena Cabin.

_I don't care where we are or where we're heading to  
>But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww! Well, a huge congrats to Percy and Annabeth for fixing their issues! Also, now that you are done the Reading, you must do the Reviewing! <strong>

**What to Review on:**

**-Like the song? Like _Hey Monday_?  
>-Wow, Malcolm. Way to ruin the moment. Who would <em>you<em> have wanted to walk in on Percy and Annabeth in the end?  
>-Grammar mistakes?<br>-_Would_ Grover say,_ "I get your feel, bro"_? **

**-Amelia Letter**


End file.
